


It's Not Over Yet

by tigereyes45



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, it's far from over, the Normandy crew is stranded. Shepard and Anderson have not been found, and half of the galaxy's technology has been rendered obsolete. So how can things be over when there's so much left to do? It's not. Will Shepard be found alive, dead, or even at all. Will the crew? Hmm....I suppose....Disclaimer: I do not own mass effect or it's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**CHAPTER ONE What Do You Mean** _

“What do you mean?!”

“We have to go. Now.”

He was calm. How could he be calm. He just said that they had to leave Shepard.

“You have got to be kidding me.” James Vega says as he runs his hands through his hair before throwing them down. How could he really be suggesting this?

“Joker, we have to go.” Kaiden repeats and Joker’s hands begins to slow down. He stops flailing his hands around the console. He quits struggling with his thoughts and desperation to save their commander. Staring down at the wheel he closes his eyes and finally just nods. The acceptance of the situation and the orders from Hackett were clear but they weren’t any harder to follow or accept.

“Yeah, okay.” There was nothing else to say, and James couldn’t believe it. Joker pulls the Normandy away from where it's position was in the fighting, waiting for their commander, and he follows the other retreating ships.

“Garrus, are you going to let them leave her?” The lieutenant asks out of desperation of wanting someone to listen to reason. After everything the commander had done for them all and they just left her.

Garrus was sitting on the floor, being looked at by Dr. Chakwas, as he listens. His eyes were hollow, and gave off the look of that of an emptying pool. He doesn’t say anything as Chakwas warps up his hand.

“James, help me get him down to the med-bay.” Chakwas orders as she tries to help the turian up. Before he had fought it. He had fought for every breath and pained movement that brought him over to the elevator and Joker’s cockpit. Now he let himself be lifted up by the soldier and doctor. He let them walk him away no longer fighting the help.

James didn’t like this. He could feel the ship’s engines starting up and preparing to go into hyperjump. They were really leaving her behind.

He watches with arms crossed as he watches the doctor look over Garrus. He was healing pretty quickly. They could have stayed behind and fought.

"Take him. Go."

"Shepard you have got to be kidding me." Garrus says clearly unwilling to leave her even in his state.

"Not this time Garrus. Don't argue."

"We're in this together till the end." Garrus had said, determined to change her mind and let him stay.

"No matter what Garrus. I love you and I always will."

"I...love you to Shepard."

"There's no Shepard without Vakarian." She adds and kisses the turian's cheek.

"Shepard wait." James shouted and it gave her pause. This was his chance to have his say.

"I'll come with you."

She shook her head.

"Shepard, I can still fight." James had pleaded.

"No. Someone has to get Garrus out of here James. I need you to go."

"I can get him to Chakwas and come back with a new gun and more ammo." James argues. "Please, you don't have to do this by yourself."

"I won't but you two can't come. I need to know that you all make it."

James was going to argue that she could come with them but he knew she wouldn't.

"You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not. Those are all my allies, fighting out there. They're with me. Now go there isn't any more time to argue." She says sternly before leaving them. She hadn't seen the sorry state of the soldiers who reached out for towards her. Garrus had even opened his mouth to call out to her but he stopped himself. She wouldn't turn around now. Not without getting herself shot by mistake.

Now they were in the med bay with no word of her state.

"There. The bleeding has stopped. Though it seems most of this blood on you isn't yours." Doctor Chakwas says, noting the red stains all over the turian's armor.

"It's not." The dual-tone voice of Garrus gave away how upset he was. Watching him James realizes that Shepard wouldn't have forgiven them if the Normandy had stayed behind waiting for her.

"Rest Garrus."

"I'll rest when it's over. Any news on Earth?"

"It's only been a few minutes. Edi?" Chakwas asks, knowing there would probably be no update.

"There are pr-zzt-blems occ-uuur-ing with my systems. Jeff I'm losing functionaaaality!" Edi exclaims

"That's not good." Vega says before looking at the doctor. She wasn't a technician but she was a doctor and Edi was pretty human for a machine. "What's wrong with her?"

Joker's voice echoes through the ship over the intercom before the doctor could respond to James' question. "Hang on. We're going to perform an emergency landing."

Vega grabs the corner of the table with his left hand as the ship rocks back and forth and begins to tremble violently. Garrus was hanging onto Chakwas and the bedside. Vega grabs the other side of the bed with his other hand and he braced himself for impact.

The ship landed, upright James guesses, considering how they weren't all on the roof. It hadn't been soft but Vega was sure it had been better than what it would've been if they didn't have Joker. "Everyone alive?" He asks as he picks himself up from the floor. He grabs the desk to balance himself as he looks around.

Garrus was bent over helping Chakwas back onto her feet. "Yes. Though I've been better. Thank you Garrus." Chakwas says before she walks over to her desk. She brushes the hair out of her eyes as she rummages through her desk.

"No problem." He turns his attention to James. "Let's go see what happened."

"Yeah." James nods in agreement and follows Garrus out. They run to the cockpit where Joker was walking away from. He trips and Vega catches the pilot my his arm. "Be careful. We'll never get out of here if we lose our pilot."

Joker pulls his arm out of Vega's grasp. He pushes himself towards the door. James watches as Joker smashes his cupped hands against the door. The way he was moving he had to swing his arms before he could smash them against the button. The door opens and Joker stumbles out, covering his eyes with his hand as the sun rays hit his face. James was squinting from the amount that fell through the open door. Garrus moves past James following Joker outside and looking around before offering his hand to the limping pilot. Joker accepts but only for a few steps before letting go of Garrus and moving on his own out of sight of the door. James Vega follows after them outside. He was less affected by the sun, having let his eyes adjust to the amount that had flooded into the ship before hand. He was still squinting.

He joins Garrus and Joker as they were scanning the foreign planet with wide and worried eyes, or as wide as a turian’s eyes could be. James turns and does a long once-over of Garrus. He could tell the turian was already making plans on how they would survive this new environment until help arrives. His eyes were still but James could swear he saw the guns firing inside of those blue pupils.

Joker was more beaten up then both of the other men. James wonders how that happened since he had been in the Normandy the entire time, and not out on the field like the rest of them. He was glad Joker had managed to grab the others from the battlefield as well before things had progressed into the disaster it had become when Garrus and him had been sent away. Joker had a cut on his lip that went sideways from the side of his right cheek, straight through the lip, and a little farther down. It was small, despite it’s length so he was sure it would heal. His head was bleeding slightly and he was forcing himself to stand upright. He was probably in a whole lot of pain, if it was more from his condition, the fight, or the crash landing James wasn’t sure. If he was being honest it was more then likely a combination of all of the above. Yet he kept standing, despite the fact he was holding his side slightly and was barely hiding the fact that he was glad to be alive but wished so many others were there with them. Joker’s eyes were steel. Cold, and filled with memories, dreams, hopes, and wishes that had come crashing down. His were so much sadder then the Turian’s.

James turns his attention away from them and back to the view in front of him. God it was beautiful, even if this situation was far from good. There were plenty of vegetation, and he could hear the wildlife. So more then likely they could find food, and he was able to breathe the air. So the others could come out as well. Survival was what he was trying to focus mainly on right now, not Earth, or the soldiers they had left behind. Not even on that red-haired, get the job done, commander of theirs. Still he couldn’t help it. Just because he was trying to keep those thoughts in the back didn’t mean that it worked. His lips crack into a smile. “Shepard would love this sight.”

“Yeah.” Garrus agrees.

Joker hung his head.

“Well, chicos. We’ve got some work to do if we’re going to last until the Alliance boys come and save our butts.”

“If they even can.”

“If they can’t then I’m sure the Quarians’ or Turians’ fleets will find us.” Tali says as she walks out. Forever the optimist that one.

Garrus nods and takes a step back, casting one more look over the planet’s scenery before he turns his back to it and goes back into the ship. Tali follows behind him, rubbing her hands over her arms as if the weather outside was actually affecting the inside of her suit. James makes a move to follow them inside, but he reconsiders it. “You coming?” The pilot grabs hold of his hat and squeezes the front bill of it before pulling it up and away from his face. There was a grim sight if there ever was one. He had expected it to be stone cold, or filled with hurt, or concern, they still weren’t sure what had happened to EDI but instead he was smiling. It was broken, and a shadow of what a smile should be but James could tell he was trying. That’s all any of them could do.

“Yeah. Just give me a few moments. My legs are killing me.”

“You might want to sit down then.” He suggests.

“Nah. I’m good. Just, give me a minute.”

“If you say so.” James walks away from the sight casting one more look from over his shoulder before leaving the pilot alone.


	2. Found You

The rescue teams were small. Most of the soldiers and citizens well enough to move were helping with the injured that weren’t buried under rubble. Evacuation teams could barely move through most of London. The rest of the world wasn’t much better off, but London was where the final fight had been. Right before Shepard made it onto the crucible and destroyed the reapers. No one questioned who it was. They all know it was Shepard who had ran right into the heart of chaos and saved all their skins from burning in the fire.

Now she was missing, half the technology on Earth and in the rest of the universe wasn't working, and to top it all Shepard and the Normandy was missing. Their symbol of hope was out there somewhere maybe dead, well let's admit it, most likely dead. The chase that she could be alive helped with recruiting for volunteers. Your hero might be dead do you might as well convince everyone they could be her savior as long as they help doctors handle the injure.

“Find anything?”

Grunt kicks away a rock of cement from under his feet. He reloads his gun before looking over his shoulder. He wasn't very surprised, but he hadn't expected Wrex to bother following him when he had the rest of the krogans to rally. Grunt grumbles as he shoots a dead banshee. It's body fell apart from the blast.

“Garbage. Nothing but trash and enemies that are already dead.” Grunt finally answers. “I want something to fight.”

There was an unspoken reason he was out there. One that was unnecessary to announce out loud between them. Grunt climbs up the collapse side of a building. He couldn't tell what these human structures had been once but he has been around humans enough to tell the difference between the important ones from the non-important ones. Using that he could guess how many soldiers or random humans had been in each during the fight. On Tuchanka it was simpler. On Tuchanka there wouldn’t be this much to dig through to reach people, the planet was mostly rubble already. A little more would barely make a difference.

Wrex walks up the destroyed wall, joining Grunt at the top. They had been fighting for hours when the red light came out of nowhere and finished the job for them. The rest were happy the fight was over and won but some of the krogan felt as if they had had kills taken from them. That wasn’t how Wrex or Grunt saw it though. Wrex elbows the younger Krogan and almost knocks him over. Grunt barely acknowledges, giving Wrex a threatening glare it after he caught his balance, to show that if he wanted a fight Grunt was ready for another one.

“Come on we have work to do. If anyone else finds Shepard then us we’ll never get a chance to get close to her.” Wrex says knowing that if anyone else took her in she would be dishearten by the fact it wasn’t one of her crew, and the media would be all over her using their relics cameras they had brought out of storage to record the rebuilding.

Grunt just grunts before jumping off the top of the pile and running ahead. His gravelly voice shouting, “Shepaaaard!” As he goes.

Wrex shakes his head. The kid wasn’t subtle. Krogan hardly were, but Wrex already knew what he was like. He jumps down and goes to the left as Grunt charges farther right. The air on Earth was different from how Wrex had imagined it. Shepard always described it as furious with a cool chill to it. She said it could cut some people to their bones, but still she loved the weather and angry winds on Earth. This weather was tamed. A bit of a disappointment if he was being honest. After that battle the other species were glad of the clear skies.

Wrex looks around. There was no sign of her yet. There was still a lot of ground to cover though. When the citadel crashed it fell into multiple pieces. Earth’s atmosphere had torn it apart and set it aflame as it fell. The three largest all fell in London. The rest have fallen elsewhere on Earth.

Wrex walks over to a charred box. WHen he got closer he realizes it was a room that had been on the citadel. He runs around looking for a door or hole he could get through. When he couldn’t find one he rams into one of the more charred side of the room and made his own entrance. He falls into a desk as he walks inside. The whole room was on it’s side. Looking up he saw the doorframe above him, whatever happened to the door there was no sign of it now. He looks down and saw the shattered windows and what remained of the glass shards. What catches his eye was the closed closet that was set off to the side. He looks around for anything else that might hold the commander before shoving himself away from the desk, and jumping the rest of the way down. If needed he could just shoot himself a way out. He marches over a pulls the door open. It was empty. Of course he wouldn't be that lucky. It didn't even make sense for Shepard to even be in a closet. She would never cower in one. How could she even had found one when she had blown up the darn reapers with the crucible? For a moment Wrex felt frozen. Somehow he felt a massive amount of pain but he wasn’t injured. Bending down he stares into the darkness of the closet. Shepard was alive. She had to be. He had thought her dead when the Citadel had been attacked and she wasn’t. She had her ship blown to bits and was sent flying through space, let she lived. She had to be alive. Wrex or Grunt would find her and then they would all have drinks and laugh about this. Just like all those other near death experiences that almost had them. They would find her, if nothing else, then her body at least.

Grunt charges through the rubble. Most of the other buildings were still standing. The ones that he was walking on were the ones the Reapers and the crucible destroyed. He wanted to knock them all down since the blast didn’t. If everything was leveled then he would feel better. Grunt slows down. He raises his weapon and loads it. He could hear breathing, but he couldn’t see who it belonged to or where it came from.

Grunt listens intently before following the sound. The breathing was ragged, long, and weak. Someone who was definitely injured. He becomes more frantic while he searches. “Who's there? Shepard?” He calls out as the breathing becomes increasingly shallow.

He follows the breathing to a large slab of concrete. Under it he could see armor, but he could not make out what species it belonged. He plants his feet firmly into the ground as he pushes himself to lift the concrete slab. With a loud grunt he tosses it away and looks down. He stops breathing heavily and instead frowns. “Not Shepard.” He picks up the heavily injured Asari and sets them on his shoulder. He turns on his communicator and tells one of his squad to come and get the Asari from him. Grunt sets them down on a rock and stacks up three pieces of concrete against each other to almost form a pyramid. The soldier was told to look for it. Grunt double checks to make sure the injured Asari was still alive before he turns his back to the soldier and continues his search.

The next time he stops was when he was standing outside a part of the crucible that was mostly intact. “If Shepard is anywhere she may be here.” He says out loud before he starts to look around. “Shepard! SHEPAAAARD!” He continues to call out as he walks through what use to be a hallway. There were now holes in the ceiling and floor. He was careful not to step in any of them so he didn’t fall through. He calls out again. A little louder than before. He wasn’t sure how much louder he could shout or how much louder he would need to before Shepard responded.

When the hall stops, he came to a room with no roof. The walls were all gone and all that stood in it was a circular platform. Grunt walks over to it and saw it was scorched. There was nothing remarkable about it, but it smelt of fire and humans. It was burnt to much for him to be able to tell if the human or one of the humans that had been near this were Shepard or not. He decides to follow the smell anyways. It could lead to her. Grunt frowns as spots a burnt hat on the floor a few feet away. All that was left was the front of it. The bright red seven of the N7 sigil brand on it was smudge with ash. Grunt frowns and walks away. He didn’t even bother picking the hat up. It wasn’t Shepard’s. She never wore hats. She wouldn’t even wear her helmets unless it was absolutely necessary.

“It messes up my hair. How can I shoot straight if my hair is in my eyes?” Shepard would tell Tali whenever she voiced her concern for Shepard’s head, and the threat of it getting blown off in the middle of a battle if she couldn’t get it on fast enough.

Grunt always shook his head and told the quarian, “Humans may be soft but Shepard’s head is made battle ready.” Then they would head butt and Shepard would give Tali a huge smile.

“I don’t see how headbutting krogans proves anything.”

“Of course you don’t quarian.”

“Now Grunt, play nice. Tali I promise I’ll wear my helmet during firefights more often.”

“Thank you.”

Grunt walks on. He was done shouting now. He was still on the trail of the human scent. There was a loud crackle from above him. Looking up he could see dark clouds forming, and with them came a flash of light that fell to the grow and struck a large structure. Soon after something wet fell onto his head. Great it was raining. He had to hurry. Grunt rushes as the scent becomes fainter. He lost the scent completely when he arrived at a shattered dome. On the other side of it was a reaper’s remains.  The dome’s floor was in large jagged pieces which were lying in an assortment of ways. Grunt was careful as he navigates his way through them. The rain was increasing in intensity and the lighting began to struck closer to him the closer he was to one of these pieces. So he decided to avoid them. Something snaps under him. He doesn’t give it a second thought. Or he didn’t until a raspy voice called out to him.

“G-grun. Grunt?”

He turns his head quickly and start searching for it’s source. He finally spots her lying next to a broken solar cell. Shepard’s suit was burnt, cut, and completely gone in some places. The bruises and sores that were on her arms, legs, and face were all sorts of colors and sizes. Her lips were cracked and cut, and she had a huge gash going down one side of her face. Her chest plate was barely still on her. The only part of her that didn’t seem different or damaged was her name tags.

“Shepard!” Grunt says with alarm. He had never seen her so, harmed.

She smiles up at him. “Did we win?”

Grunt started to nod as he bent down to pick her up but her head fell to the side and her eyes closed. Grunt didn’t know if she had seen his answer or not but it didn’t matter right now. He picks her up as gently as he could. A lot more carefully than many would think a krogan possibly could. He turns on his comm. and tells Wrex that he had found her. Next he calls his temporary squad and orders one for them to go to the nearest medical center and find a bed for Shepard. Even if he had to tear another patient out of it. Afterwards he hangs up and begins carrying her back. She felt so light and frail in his arms.

“Don’t worry Shepard.” The unspoken words. ‘I got you.’ Rang through his head. He wouldn’t say them because she already knew. That was why she slept so soundly in his arms with the ghost of a smile gracing her lips. 


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Worry Shepard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter done for months. Just forgot to post it. Sorry.

“What do you think everyone is doing right now?”

“I don’t know.”

“I hope they’re safe.”

“Yeah, so do I Tali.”

Garrus was sitting somberly on the end of one of the tables by the kitchen. He could remember Shepard standing by the kitchen bar and talking with the cerberus hired chef. Whatever happened to him? Garrus found himself wondering. Not that it mattered. If he was lucky he was dead if he wasn’t then he was stranded somewhere without anyone.

“Poor sap.” Garrus mutters under his breath to himself. He was mildly aware that the others had paused their conversation to hear if he said anything else. He wasn’t going to of course. He wasn’t in the mood right now. Nor was he in the mood to deal with their pitying eyes, or hollow reassurances. He knew that Shepard was alive. She wouldn't die so easily. Not again, and the first time had been unfair. Who could be space itself? If Shepard couldn’t then no one could. Over in the corner of the kitchen area Tali and Kaidan were talking. He wasn’t sure about what. Garrus honestly wasn’t listening much. He caught a word or two here and there. Tali was missing the people they left behind from what Garrus had heard. He supposed Kaidan was trying to help put her mind at ease. Not that it mattered.

Light footsteps, slowly but steadily falling onto the floor from behind Garrus alerts him that someone was there. Approaching him. They stop just short of hitting his own. Still staring at his food which he had mashed into mush, he ignores the bystander.

“Garrus.” Oh so it was Liara who stood beside him now. He should’ve guessed. “The rest of us decided that we should hold a ceremony. For Captain Anderson and Commander Shepard.” So they were just giving up on her. For Kaidan and Liara that wasn’t a change. They gave up on her before. Garrus bit his mandible tightly together so the spiteful words wouldn’t escape. He knew they had their reasons, and Shepard had already forgiven them. So had he. “We’ll wait until you're ready to start Garrus.” For a moment she let's her hand rest on his shoulder as if that may bring him a bit of comfort. It didn’t, but it did bring him back to his sense a bit more. He was acutely aware of all the eyes on him now.

Tali, and Kaidan, Specialist Traynor and Cortez, Liara and head engineer Adams, Kenneth and Gabriella. As well as a few faces he recognizes but couldn’t put names too. Not right now. They were all waiting for him. The others had been left behind on Earth or died while defending the ship when it had landed picking up the few of them that had been fighting out in the field before Joker saved them. Garrus lets his head fall on top of his knuckles for a few moments. He had to take charge. Shepard wasn’t here and whereas no one would be able to replace her they at least trusted him. He would get them out of here.

Standing up he looks around at everyone before his eyes rested of Kaidan. The human spectre acknowledges him with a nod of his head, a gesture Garrus was quick to return. “Let’s begin Liara.”

Liara smiles a hollow smile devoid of almost all feelings, yet it was somehow it held pity within it. How he was starting to get annoyed by that pity. “Alright Garrus.” She leaves to gather everyone up.

The procession began awkwardly. With all the different species that were on board and their different ways of honoring the dead they weren’t really sure what to do at first, but Tali had a suggestion. She suggested that everyone who lost someone could have the honor of putting their lost one’s name with the others and say whatever they felt would be best for them. So they did. It was a bit awkward at first and there was a few outburst of tears that the alliance members couldn’t hold, but eventually they had made it through. One by one the other soldiers left, eventually that left only Shepard’s closest friends and family.

“It’s time.” Liara states as she hands the plaque to Garrus.

Garrus didn’t bother to look at the others as he walks up to the list. He found his eyes did wander over the list of names. Thane, Legion, Mordin, Anderson. Shepard’s plaque was large, and it was clear that whoever made it, purposely made it as large as it was so it would go in the middle with Anderson’s. She wouldn’t like that. She would want to be just like everyone else who was a part of the Normandys and lost their lives. She would want to be treated just like all of them, but she wasn’t them. She was so much more. Looking down, Garrus runs a hand over the name on the plaque. Was she really gone? Shepard was so strong, he couldn’t believe that she would be gone. He didn’t even like entertaining the idea. As he stood there for a few moments, all the times they spent together, all the memories, close calls, death-defying moments, the quiet ones when it was just them, how she smelt, how she moved, how her determination and will were the most powerful things he had ever encountered. Garrus looks back at the list and begins raising the plaque to add it. Then he thought about Shepard’s last words to him. ‘There’s no Shepard without Vakarian.’ They felt so right. He thought about how happy he had been when she said she would consider settling down with him after all of this, and how they were going to raise a family. Garrus lowers his hands and the plaque in them. She wasn’t dead. He would know.

Wrex was the first one to find Grunt as the krogan ran back with Shepard held tightly in his hands. He couldn’t miss the kid with how much noise he was making as he ran. The rest of the next few hours was a rush that Wrex didn’t really think about. Once they had gotten Shepard somewhere for help the doctors kept moving her from one hospital to another and eventually had her moved to a mostly standing hospital a few streets over. The one doctor that finally took her in, and didn’t pass her on because of lack of room, or medicine, or simply because they thought she was a hopeless case, was a salarian. Something Wrex wasn’t exactly trusting of. He knew not all salarians were bad guys but the alliance between the two species was weak even though it was holding. He stood just outside of the doctor’s workspace and watches him as he and the nurses set Shepard up to machines. He and Grunt had been standing right besides the hospital bed but they made them move when they said they couldn’t work. Eventually Wrex was asked to come out and speak to some a crowd that was forming outside. He had refused but Grunt convinced him.

“I am not going to talk to a bunch of human reporters.”

“It’s not just humans. It’s krogans, turians, salarians, asari, who knows how many other species, and humans. All you have to do is tell them that, that is Shepard in there. They want to know if their hero is alive.” The human politician insisted. Wrex wanted to push him off a cliff for how annoying he was being. Too bad he couldn’t.

“Just go. I will stay here and watch the salarian doctor. If he tries anything I’ll make sure he’ll be served for lunch.”

Wrex laughs before finally agreeing to go out and speak. It was grueling, having to stand out there dealing with them all. The questions just kept coming and eventually Wrex lost his temper and left, returning back to Shepard’s hospital room. Grunt had been picking at his skin when Wrex had walked back in.

“You’re back. Good I was getting hungry.”

“Go eat then. I will watch Shepard.” Wrex looked around to see no one else was there. “Where is the nurses and doctor?”

“They took a break, said something about Shepard’s body needing it and having other patients. Said they would be back in a few hours.”

And so they were. A few hours later they were all busy with trying to fixed the broken engineer. Wrex wasn’t the squeamish sort, but there were a few times when they used needles in places where he didn’t think humans could take them, that he had too look away. It was four days before the doctor said there was nothing else to do. That she would heal physically but that they weren't sure when she would wake up.

Grunt pokes at the IV tube in Shepard’s arm. The machine gives off a small alert and Grunt quickly pulls his hand back. Almost too quick for a krogan. He waits to see if a nurse comes in. When one doesn't Grunt sits down in one of the chairs he and Wrex had pulled up to the bed. Wrex watches as Grunt bends his head down and sets it on the side of Shepard’s bed, on top of his bended arm. The other was pressing the buttons on the side of the bed, moving it.

“Stop it kid. Unless you want the doctors to throw you out.” Wrex warns.

“I'd like to see them try.”

“Heh heh.”

Silence fills the room again as the beeping of the machines go unnoticed. Wrex crosses his arms and leans against the wall. The doctors and officers said they would start letting people up to see Shepard today. The opposite wall was already covered in cards and some flower pots. Despite all the devastation the humans still felt the need to send gifts that would help no one. Shepard would never use any of this. She may never even see any of this.

There was a knock on the door which drew Wrex’s attention. He reaches for his gun, and reloads it with a fresh round of bullets incase it was some assassin foolhardy enough to try for the down engineer. It was unlikely one would use the front door but he could only hope for some excitement in this place. Grunt lifts one of his arms and points his gun at the door.

“Shepard are you here?”

“Where else would she be you idiot?”

“Maybe someone let her out early.”

“Before she woke up?” Grunt asks sneering at the human stranger.

“Dude it was a question that I wasn’t really expecting an answer to. Or maybe they purposely gave you the wrong room number. I know I wouldn’t want you visiting me.” The younger human covers his head as Zaeed shoves him the rest of the way into the room.

“If I was visiting you it would be to finish you by loading a bullet into your head. Sit in a corner and keep your mouth shut.” Zaeed orders and the younger human slowly moves to a shadowy corner of the room, beside the bathroom door. Zaeed notices Wrex and Grunt and eyes their guns. “Are you going to put those away or will I have a new shiny krogan helmet?”

Wrex laughs. The human had guts to talk to him that way. He always did like guts.

“Glad to see someone has been watching over Shepard.” Zaeed comments as he walks over to Shepard’s bedside, standing slightly to the right, in front of Wrex, and across from Grunt. Grunt snorts and mumbles something under his breath.

“Hello to you to.” Zaeed retorts. Grunt and Wrex finally put away their guns.

“Who's the other human?” Grunt asks eyeing him. “Looks tasty.”

“He’s not for eating sadly. Said he knew Shepard personally before she joined the army. Wouldn’t leave me alone so he came along. Tried shaking him, but no one would shoot the poor fool for me, and I didn’t want to waste my bullets. So I agreed that he could come up with me if he stayed quiet and out of my range, firing and sight.”

“You could’ve had security keep him downstairs.” Wrex states.

“For what, just so they can gripe about him till I came back down and he could bother me more. No I would just shoot him then.”

“How did you get them to let you up Zaeed?” Grunt asks ignoring the intruding human tag-a-long.

“It didn’t take much persuading. You would think they would have more security around, down there.”

Wrex shakes his head. “If anyone was stupid enough to target Shepard, the kid or I are here.” Zaeed just nods barely listening to Wrex. He was now carefully pulling his gun out. Grunt and Wrex watch him as he sets the rifle down on the medical table.

“Well you have another hand on board. From the news that is spreading around out there, you are about to be very busy.” Zaeed tells Wrex. Wrex doesn’t say or do anything. He had been avoiding some of his responsibilities to be here instead. While he trusted the kid he didn’t really trust anyone else with Shepard. He wanted eyes on those doctors. Eve wasn’t happy, but she understood. She was handling the krogan, and the aliens who wanted his presence as he watched over Shepard. He had told her she was a friend to all krogans, and a sister to him. She was the only family that he actually ever liked besides his grandfather. He wasn’t going to let anybody with bright ideas to take her out now while she was lying defenseless in her rest. Right after she had defeated the reapers. He would wait for her to open her eyes. Even if the doctors or nurses say the chance is low. By now he knew to never doubt Shepard because she always came through. He knew that she would wake up. He wanted to be here when she did. Yet he knew Zaeed had heard right. His people were growing restless, especially after such a battled ended so soon. Too soon for some of the other krogan.

“Speak of the devil.” Zaeed says as the door opens again. Wrex looks over his shoulder and spots one of the human politician’s underlings he had been avoiding for a few days. All the humans wanted to do was talk. The other species weren’t much different. The people focus on rebuilding while the governments were pretending to oversee as they continue to try to make deals that are in the best interest of their own people.

“There’s a meeting Urdnot Wrex. You’re presence is required.” Wrex looks back at the others.

“Go. Zaeed and I will stand on guard. If anything happens we have another human to use as a meat shield.” Grunt says with a laugh.

Wrex nods and begins to leave. He pauses as he walks past the human who had been hiding in the corner like Zaeed had told him too. He stares at the young man for a few moments watching as the human began to squirm under his scrutiny.

“We need to hurry.” Wrex snorts before following the politician. How had Shepard met someone who was so cowardly? It stumped him.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Shepard's mind, and perhaps the beginning of a part of her past that was never spoken about.

How had it gotten this far?

That was the question that Shepard kept asking herself as she sat on a park bench. Everything was perfect, it was almost impossible to imagine that just last year they were fighting Reapers and protecting the galaxy from forces millennia older than themselves. Now she sat peacefully on a wooden bench, on Earth, in a plain old park, while she got the chance to watch others enjoying their days.

“Mind if I join you?” Comes a question from a dual-tone voice she had memorized from behind her.

She leans her head back, into him. “Anytime Vakarian.”

“What are you doing here commander?” Garrus asks as he sits down next to her.

“Enjoying the day. Everyone is rebuilding so fast. I’m surprised.”

“None of it would be going as quickly without you. If it wasn’t for you commander then they wouldn’t even be working together, they may not even be alive.” Garrus says as he pulls Shepard close and rests his chin on top of her head.

Shepard slightly shakes her head, just enough to show she didn’t agree but not enough to make him move. “I had nothing to do with them continuing to work with each other as they rebuild. My part in this ended when the reapers were destroyed.”

“You don’t really believe that do you?”

Shepard doesn’t reply. She had taken a few days rests from her job just to have some shore leave. After the war she was hospitalized for a few weeks, but as soon as she was healthy and she passed her mental tests Hackett had her back in the field. Only now she was giving speeches, over seeing meetings where the politics discussed how long their treaties should last, and aiding in the efforts of digging people out from under the rubble and destruction on different planets. The year had been a very full one and she was happy to have a few moments of peace. She watches as an Asari child with it’s parents as they slide down the slides on the playground together.

“Remember what we talked about, before that last mission had truly began?” Shepard asks.

“Mm-hmm.” Garrus says, his voice was so soothing. “About maybe starting a family?”

“Yeah.” Shepard whispers. Back then she had been happy about the idea. She had never really saw herself as a mother and she had been surprised when Garrus suggested it, but the thought was appealing. Especially if it meant he was planning to stick around long enough for them to raise a family together. Before him, she was never really the type who dated men who stuck around. She had been known for having a few one night stands here or there when she was part of the gang, before joining the army.

“Are you thinking about it?” Garrus asks somehow getting a little nervous. Shepard smiles. It was cute when Garrus tripped over words or whenever he was nervous really.

“Yeah. Is that crazy?” She asks earnestly as she moves her head so she could look him in the eyes.

“No. You would make a wonderful mother Shepard.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never even had parents myself.”

“You don’t need parents to be a great one.” That made Shepard laugh.

“Well we still don’t know if biology will work on our side. I wouldn’t mind adopting a tyke maybe two if you don’t. We shouldn’t be too ambitious after all.” Shepard jokes.

Garrus nuzzles his forehead against her neck. “That’s saying something coming from you, Commander. I’ve never met a more ambitious person in my life.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere any quicker, Mr. Vakarian.”

It was three years later when they returned to that park. Shepard was now holding the hands of a young five year old turian boy. In her arms was a young hybrid baby girl. She had a crest and mantle like most turians. She actually resembled regular turians except for the small patches of hair that grew on the outer layer of her tough skin. Her skin resembled that of a turian’s but it was softer to the touch. Somewhat like her mothers, but not quite the same. A few salarian scientist that were close friends of Mordin and his nephew offered to help them conceive their own child, as long as they brought her back for studies every year or so. Too make sure nothing was ever amiss with her health. At first Shepard objected. They already had Helos, they’re adopted turian son, and Dran, their little Krogan, but the salarians were adamant. They said it could help future interspecies couples since there was bound to be more. Shepard was always a sucker when it came to helping the future advance. She hadn’t been able to give natural birth, there were too many risks but the scientists had managed to bring starry-eyed Serene into the world.

“Dad hurry up!” Helos shouts as he begins to get excited. “We’re so close! Mom can I go play now. Please!”

She laughs. “Go ahead.” Helos was quick to take off, in a hurry to join the other children that were already playing. They had a tendency of spending most of their time on the normandy or at Shepard’s new apartment on the newly constructed citadel. He did not get to visit places and leave the ship when on other planets often.

“He really is a wild child.” Garrus says. He was clearly exhausted. “Do you want to go join him?” Garrus asks the young Krogan that sat in his arms. He was getting too heavy to carry, but that didn’t mean much to him. Ever since they brought Serene home with them, Dran has been insistent about getting as much attention as the baby. The four year old Krogan was reluctant but he eventually joins the other children.

The two adults sit on the bench as they keep careful pairs of eyes on them. “Well Rosanne Grace Shepard-Vakarian, they are definitely a handful.” She had gotten her name hyphenated which had a few people raising their eyebrows or eyebrow like parts at them. It wasn’t that taking Garrus last name bothered her. She had just gone by Shepard for so long that she couldn’t imagine being called anything else.

She laughs. “I told you they would be. I am happy we decided on adopting them though.” Two years ago they had finally decided to adopt after everything seemed solved and complacent. There were plenty of orphans after the war and Shepard had trouble just picking one out from the crowds. She wanted to bring them all home and keep them safe and away from all the things she had done when growing up alone, abandoned in the streets. She understood that she couldn’t though.

The two of them were together when they were visiting one of the many overcrowded orphanages that were struggling to keep up with maintaining facilities and caring for all the children in their care. They were introduced to a few of the children. They had placed the age as any so they saw babies as well as teens. Some causes her to feel as if she had been looking in the mirror when she met them. Shepard saw the fire, anger, and the despair that some of the children felt. They were all things she had gone through.

Garrus was about to excuse themselves and take her out for fresh air outside when he saw that she was starting to shake. That was when a young Turian the age of three had stumbled into the back of Shepard’s legs. He rubbed his head and pouts before standing back up. He was holding a Krogan’s hand. The krogan could barely walk. The turian was practically dragging him around.

“Hello. What’s your name?” Shepard had asked with curiosity. Her shaking was stopping a little. The turian looked at her with dead, empty eyes. Those were the empty eyes of a soldier in war. A child should never have such eyes.

“Ah that is Helos and Dran. They were found together and brought in. Dran doesn’t do much but Helos never goes anywhere without him. He doesn’t say much but neither of them can really talk yet anyways. We don’t know why they were together because all we could get from them was something about fire and loud noises. Sadly we’ve heard similar and worse stories from many here.” The caretaker of the children states.

Shepard frowns and looks up at Garrus with her lips pressed tightly together. Garrus whispers to the caretaker and the ma’am escorts them away from the children. She gave them a hopeful smile. “Have you made a selection?”

Garrus looks over at Shepard who was watching the children. “I think we may have.” He sets an arm around Shepard’s shoulders and pulls her closer to him. With a peck on the top of her head he was, “Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” His voice was soothing.

Shepard leans back into him. “I know we agreed only one to make sure we can do to, but no child should have eyes like that.” Shepard stares at the two. Helos was already pulling Dran farther away from the other children. “Yet he does and still he carries that krogan boy around.” Shepard wouldn't split them up. She couldn't do that. “They'll be a handful.” She casually warns him. Waiting for Garrus to object.

“I can handle it.” He promises and kisses her again.

Soon after they had the paperwork down and two new children. Now they had been parents for two years and no major accidents or life and death situations so far.

Helos was chasing the other kids around as Dran plays on the collection of slides there. It took awhile but eventually Helos grew more comfortable around others and his eyes were brighter now. He never talked about how he had found Dran and what happened but that was alright, Shepard never pressured him to.

Fourteen years later, Shepard found herself sitting alone in a catena. She stares down at her drink, looking her reflection over in the clear liquid. Soon the Normandy would land. No matter how much her military career put her through she always found a way back to this ship. “We’ll be landing in five minutes Shepard.”

“Thanks Joker.” Shepard runs a hand through her hair. It wasn’t gray, yet, but it also wasn’t as bright a red as it use to be. She was growing use to it. The draining. It felt like her whole life was draining away nowadays. Shepard wasn’t sure how much longer she had to be honest. She felt weaker now than she has ever felt in her life. She wasn’t use to it. “-pard? Shepard did you hear me?”

“Sorry Joker. Yeah I heard you. I’m ready for departure just tell me when it’s clear.” Shepard fixes her military dress. She always preferred wearing her fatigues or her commanding suit but this was a special occasion. She wanted to look her best while also not diverting attention to herself. After all it was about the kids still. Though they were no longer kids. Well, Helos wasn’t a child anymore. Dran, although no longer physically one, still hadn’t gone through his rite of passage and even still held the mentality of a child. No doubt when it was time for his rite of passage, Helos and Galea would go with him.

“Their ready and waiting for you commander.” Joker announces over the intercom as she steps into the elevator.

“You’re coming too Joker. You better be suited up.” Shepard declares with a smirk on her face.

“Only the best for your family Shepard. Besides I can’t disappoint the kids. What would they say if their Uncle Joker didn't show.” Joker replies with a joking tone as the intercom switches off.

The doors open to let Joker and Edi in. Edi had a new body that was designed by Tali for her. It looked much like her old body as that was how they all knew EDI but her head came with a customizable head piece so she could change her ‘hair piece’ if she wanted to try a new look and her body was made out of a slightly lighter metal material but that meant it was as durable as it had been once. The dress she has on was a slick black dress with red trimming. It looked lovely against her blue and silver metal skin. Joker had on special braces to help him stand without putting too much pressure on his bones. He was in a dark black suit. With a matching bow tie.

Edi hangs onto his arm as they stand beside Shepard. “You two look like quite the pair.” A smile graces Edi’s face.

“Thank you Shepard.” Shepard dips her head a little and they wait as the door opens again.

The doors open and Shepard steps out first. She holds out a hand to Edi who takes it and steps out then she helps Joker out. Shepard smiles as the pilot looks around cautiously.

“Nervous Joker?”

“Last time we were on the citadel it was being attacked and then used as a weapon against Earth. So yeah I may not be as calm as you Shepard.”

“Not everyone is calm in the face of change.”

“For a second there I thought you were going to say danger Edi.”

“Why would I say that? There is no immediate danger. However this will incite many changes within your life Shepard.”

Shepard laughs. “I know Edi, and it already has.” She crosses her arms and rubs them up and down to warm them up a little. They walk across the newly rebuilt citadel and the changes were quite clear. It wasn't all as foreign in its design as the original had been. They had all work together to build it. Some buildings had more of a salarian design to them while other were more of asari. The roads and navigations were done by the humans and the police centers were design by turians. No building was just the design of one species though. Even the ones that resemble Salarian and Asari design more had some resemblance of the others as well. They had all grown closer because of everything the reapers had put them through. Shepard felt proud.

“Mrs. Vakarian it is nice to see you again.” For a moment Shepard hesitates and then she smiles and offers her hand in greeting. The school administrator had not always been the happiest with her family but right now in this moment it seems he has put aside personal differences and accounts of discourse in the past.

“I’m very happy to be here.” Shepard says as they shake hands.

“Find a seat amongst the crowd the ceremony shall begin within the next half hour.”

“And here I thought we would be early.” Joker says as they walk away.

Shepard looks over her shoulder at him. “Really? I’m honestly surprised we aren’t late.”

“Is that a shot at my piloting Shepard?”

“Joker, would I ever insult your capabilities with my ship?” Shepard asks jokingly. She scans the crowd. The stadium was almost completely filled. It would be hard to find any remaining seats in here. Well that is what happens when a mission causes you to run behind schedule. Shepard pulls out her phone and dials Garrus. After two rings he answers.

“Rosanne where are you?”

“I’m with Edi and Joker looking for you guys within the stadium. Mind standing up or telling us a row to sit in or something Mr. Reach?”

“We’re in the parents and family seating, it’s near the front. We saved you three, seats.”

“Understood, we’ll find you guys soon.” She hangs up and smiles back at Joker. “Alright they’re in the family section. Let’s go you two.” Shepard was quick to find a free helper to lead them to their destination.

“What no pointless running around to do?” Joker asks teasingly.

“I don’t do that everywhere I go.” Shepard defends.

“You sure about that. Man, I remember so many times that it was suppose to be a quick run or stop at the citadel. Then you come back, six hours later with new missions, letters from people, and sometimes even new crew members.”

“But you love your fellow crew members. Don’t even try to deny it.” Shepard pats his shoulders and Joker made a move that resembled him falling over.

He latches onto Edi before saying, “Shepard you could have killed me.”

“Uh huh.”

“Right here ma’am.” The guide points them at the familial sitting section.

“Thank you.” The guide leaves them and with one quick glance over Shepard could spot the gap within the rather filled out crowd. “I think I see where we are suppose to sit. Edi does that look like Garrus right there?” She points at the turian right next to the empty seats.

“Yes.” Edi answers.

“Man that’s really far up front.” Joker says looking down all of the stairs.

“Want Edi or myself to carry you?” Shepard asks, offering.

“Nah, I can handle it.” Joker reassures her. They start their descent. Half way down is when he begins to complain. “Alright, I get it. He is filled with fatherly pride. He wants to be as close as possible, but this is ridiculous. If I trip I’m dead. Does your family just want me gone?”

“Carrying is still an option.”

Joker groans but now begins to suffer in silence.

“Shepard. I was worried you would be late.” Garrus remarks before hugging his wife.

“Garrus, you really thought I would be late to our little boys graduations?”

Garrus chuckles. “I suppose I shouldn’t have been. You always seem to make it on time.”

“I’m just good at that. Showing up to the party last minute. Always just in time.” She winks and Garrus laughs.

“That you do.” He rests his chin on top of her head as the ceremony begins.

There were plenty of graduates up on the stage, but only when two crossed did Rosanne cheer.

“Dran Shepard-Vakarian.” Calls the announcer. Dran stands up and crosses the stage towards his principal and the school administrators to accept his diploma. He stumbles slightly as he goes to shake his principal’s hand. Luckily he managed to catch himself right in time.

As he barrels off the stage excitedly; carrying his diploma in his hand they call the next child.

“Helos Tiberlio Shepard-Vakarian.”

With pride swelling up in her chest Rosanne watches the elder of her two boys walk across the stage. He had made it to the top ten of his class with no small effort. His smile was more of a smirk as he accepted his diploma but Shepard knew, deep down, he was more relieved than anything else. Once again the family claps respectfully, with Serene and Joker clapping widely, not caring about respect. They were so proud of those two. Rosanne smiles, and lets her claps die out as they move on to the next child.

After the ceremony the family met up behind the rather large stage. Dran and Helos were already waiting there for the others. When they saw their family approaching Helos stood still, choosing to wave to them. Dran on the other hand let out an ecstatic, “Mama!” and ran over to Shepard. She opens her arms wide and leans back already knowing what the krogan’s hugs felt like. She smiles and bites her lip as he squeezes his arms around her before picking her up and spinning her.

“Hey!” A young fourteen year old Serene lets out, tapping her big brother's shoulders.

He lets out an echoing heh heh. “I have not forgotten about you.” Dran drops Shepard only to lift Serene up in a very similar hug. He spins her around as a young soldier in N7 armor approaches the small group.

Helos notices the man the same time as his mother did. He quickly looks back at her, nerves and excitement evident on his face. Shepard shakes her head in amusement before her expression hardens. She watches the soldier carefully as he coughs to gain the attention of the rest of her family.

“Shepard. Vakarian.” He holds out his hand to shake ours carefully.

“You are?” Joker asks.

“I am lieutenant Frans. I am here to invite these two boys into the N7 program personally. I hold an understanding that the young turian held fantastic scores all throughout his schooling, and that the krogan excelled in military training.”

“Yes. That is true.” Shepard confirms eyeing the man. “You are inviting them? I thought they had to enroll into a program.”

“Turians do. Krogans are less common to be accepted for it so they are usually tested before being invited. However we have been following these two fairly closely. Especially considering who their mother is, and how close their father was to becoming part of the program. We were all surprised by how well they performed in their classes, and test runs in their field practices. We also took a liberty of monitoring them extensively outside of school before making a final decision. Yet my superiors do believe that they hold potential.” He turns towards the young males.

“Congratulations. You both have been accepted into the program. If you wish to actually join our ranks then here is a card with all the information you will need on it.” With that he passes them each a card before taking his leave. The two young men look back at their mother before their eyes follow the man.

“I suppose this time is as good as any. Who’s ready for some take out?” Shepard asks her children. She tries not to think about what this means. Or what will happen tomorrow. She thinks only of the now. Just as she always has after the war.

“You never were much of a cook.” Joker teases as Edi helps him up the stairs slowly.

“Nope.” Shepard admits lightheartedly.

That night they were all staying in her new apartment on the newly rebuilt citadel. There was still some parts that were under construction, and the entire thing was suppose to be twice the size of the old one. The apartment was given as a gift to her, paid for by the alliance and their allies. Her retirement funds kept it paid for her and her family. Garrus was still an advisor for the Primarch of Palaven. Though now he was not just an advisor over the reapers, but over military assets. A job Garrus found to be quite humorous himself. If not draining.

“Serene is all of your homework done?” Shepard asks as she moves through the kitchen towards the fridge. She opens the door only to have two hands shut it back on her.

“Now, now, you said we were getting takeout.” Helos reminds her as he leans on the door to her right. Dran grunts in agreement as he leans on the door to her left.

“Fine boys. I can take a hint. Call whichever place you want. I will be setting out the drinks, however.”

“Fair enough.” Helos says as he pulls out his phone. “What sounds good Dran?” The two walk off as Serene bounces in.

“Serene did you finish your homework?” Shepard asks as she rests her arms onto the center island.

“Mom vacation is one week away.”

“So no, you didn’t.” Shepard says knowingly.

She grumbles under her breath. “What is one assignment compared to the hundreds I have already done.” Serene asks as she wraps one strand of red hair around her finger.

“Not much generally, but sometimes that one can make all the difference. It could be what truly causes you to fail or pass. Or maybe it will help you in the future in a time you never would have even thought of. In a way only it could. So, go do your homework sweetie. Either your father and I will be up there to help you soon.”

Serene rolls her bright, deep, blue eyes. “Alright momma. I’m going.” Sighing the young hybrid trudges upstairs.

Shepard smiles as she watches her daughter leave. Her eyes were just like her father’s. Her hair like her mother’s. She was definitely Garrus’ little princess, but there was one thing that she did not share with her parents. One thing Helos could understand, maybe even Dran, but not Serene. It made Shepard feel happy if not a little distant from her daughter at times. She had never known war. Or what it is like to lose everyone close to you. To grow up with nothing and no one. There was no haunted looks in her eyes of ghosts who weren’t really there. Of decisions she made and had to live with. Helos had only ever shared one story about his childhood before Shepard and Vakarian found him and Dran. Only one, and it made her understand completely why the boy had looked at her with the eyes of a soldier even then. It was the one thing her adopted children shared with her that her biological one could not understand. She and Garrus had always tried treating them all as equals. Loving, and caring for them all the same, but Shepard had to admit she sometimes couldn’t understand her daughter as she could her sons. It made her feel like a horrible mother, but some things are just the way they are. Still, Rosanne loved them. She will always do everything in her power to make sure they remain happy. So that the haunting look stays away from their eyes.

“Shepard?” She feels arms wrap around her waist. “You okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine Garrus. Just thinking.”

“Don’t you think it’s about time you wake up Shepard?”

She looks back at him, terrified. “What?”

“Don’t you think it is about time you wake up?” Zaeed asks the body lying peacefully before him again. She looked horrible, but better than some of the men he seen leave this fight. A survivor until the end. Zaeed looks back over at the kid he had dragged along with him. The boy was extremely persistent about coming along. Said that he was an old friend of Shepard’s who had been trying to find her since she ran off and joined the alliance.

Zaeed didn’t buy any of it. Anyone who knew of Shepard’s past knew she had grown up on the streets. She joined the alliance on a whim. A sliver of a chance for a better life. If she died then she died. Shepard had never really cared much for her own life after all. Not back then and not now. Anyone who knew that Shepard back then had been cut from her life. Or so she had told him. ‘All of them were scoundrels she had said,’ ‘ and none as fun as the scoundrels I know now.’

“Come on Shepard. You shouldn’t keep the people waiting. Or else they’ll begin to forget about their savior of the hour.” Zaeed mumbles as he looks back down to his hands.

“I don’t think she can hear you.” Grunt looks uncomfortable in his seat. “But keep talking if you want. It’s better then the silence Urdnot Wrex kept us sitting in.”

“I’ve heard that in some cases the patients can hear the people around them talk. Some even take the words they hear and incorporate them into their dreams.” The other man says.

Zaeed shakes his head trying to forget the headache that the stranger's voice brought onto him. “How do you know Shepard again?” He asks grumpily as he turns around in his chair.

“I grew up with her.” He says hesitantly. “My name is Tom Turner. I am a reserve soldier on planet Earth. Though I imagine we are all soldiers now.”

“Cut the quotes. I’m still not buying that you actually know Shepard. Probably just another fan who wants to see the legend up close before going back to his buddies.”

“Everyone wants to see the commander. She’s famous now. And to imagine that she started off as a gang member. I never thought she would make it this far when she first started whispering about joining the alliance.” Tom states as he looks her over from the distance. “She hated Earth. Did you know that? Earth was the place she had been born just to be abandoned. The place where she ended up from one foster care home to another before deciding to just live on the streets. All on her own until she found us. Well she found the head of our sector. He was a real piece of work, that guy. Even for a gang member. Shepard hated him. And he hated the fact that she was always so resistant even though she did everything he asked. Nothing could break her spirit. A fire that led her straight to the military. She always did manage to avoid the cops so I guess that was why they accepted her. Nothing on record.” Tom laughs a little now. “I can’t even tell you her first name. She never told any of us it. When asked she always said she either didn’t have one or she didn’t want it to be sullied by our mouths. At some point I just started believing that she didn’t even know it.”

“It’s Rosanne. Without an e.” Zaeed states. “That’s her name.” He says as he rests his arms on his knees. “Shepard never shared her name very much. I can probably count on two hands all the people who know simply because she told them. Anyone else probably read it off one of the reports or files over her.” No one asks him to but he begins to count. Holding up one more finger with each name. “Anderson. Not sure if she told him or not but with how close they were I would bet she did. Garrus, her turian always whispered it whenever she would tease him on the ship. Grunt,” he gestures towards Grunt who does not even nod in response. “Tali, those two were like two peas in a pod. Kaiden apparently. Kasumi, and Liara though I am not sure if she told them or they dug around and found out. And myself. Oh and apparently the ship’s pilot, Joker. Not sure why it never got around to the rest of the crew. Guess we all respected that she didn’t want anyone to know. Besides the whispers of Garrus none of us ever used it anyways. She wasn’t Rosanne to us. She was Shepard.” Zaeed says with a shrug. He leans back into the chair and sighs. “Maybe that name became to much weight for her to bare.”

Silence encompasses the room.

“No. Shepard was a title she carried. She is the strongest human I have ever met. No title would be enough to wear her done. She wouldn’t be my krantt otherwise.” Grunt states irritably. “Are you two done with storytime yet? I’m hungry.”

“Then go get yourself some food.”

“And leave Shepard with just you two? No. Cowering human. Go get some food for us.” Grunt demands. Tom looks to Zaeed for help. The older man ignores him.

“Um, alright.”

“And hurry too before I decide to just eat you.” Grunt adds as Tom runs out the door. “Heh heh heh.”


	5. Hardworking Men

James was working. On what he was not sure, but he went at it tirelessly. Garrus had thrown him a few odd pieces from the ship. Said there were too many dents in them and asked if he thought he could fix them. By that James assumed the turian wanted him to beat the dents out. That he could do. There was a large pile of metal lying next to the swollen human. One of the largest pieces were set right in front of him. James Vega had been going at it for the last hour or so. That’s what it felt like at least.

He throws down the hammer that Joker had found for him. It was small and barely fit in his hands, but it was enough to get the job done. Vega stands up straight now, stretching his cramped muscles out. He looks over the piece. It resembles one of the slates on the belly of the normandy. Probably where it came from. He lifts up the metal and makes sure there were no more dents. There were still a few minor ones but it was as dent free at it was ever going to be.

“Here.” He turns just in time to see that the turian was tossing him a drink. James catches it easily but the sweat from his workout causes him to let the drink slip out of his hands.

“Fuck.” He snaps as the drink lands on the metal parts. He quickly snatches the drink up and looks over the piece. It was the same as before, thankfully. He looks the can over before sighing. “Well I’m gonna have to wait before I can open that now.”

“Should have used both of your hands to catch it then.” Garrus chides.

“Maybe give a guy a little more warning next time, eh?” James jokes back.

“I might have. If the guy in question didn’t always boast about his abilities.”

“Ooh. Someone getting jealous?” James asks as he flexes one arm. “Are the girls talking about how handsome I am while I’m out here working?”

“Only in your head James.” Kaiden answers as he steps out of the crashed spaceship.

“Come to join the big boys?” James asks as he sets his drink down and picks the hammer back up. “If you two wanna stand around and watch I’m not one to complain. Especially if you keep bringing me free drinks.”

“Actually we came to ask for your help on something else.” Kaiden starts. He looks over to Garrus. The turian nods in agreement.

“Yes. We understand if you would prefer to continue to take out your frustrations on these sheets of metal, but our next job may help us get off this planet.” Garrus starts. “Alenko and I believe it would be best for us to study this planet more. If we can figure out which it is and where we are then the databases may contain information on what sort of resources we can find on it. Liara has it narrowed down already. Our job would be to find anything to help her pinpoint our exact location. Then to recover any available resources accordingly.”

“How are we supposed to tell?” James asks.

“Well there are a few ways to do that.” Kaiden says taking over. “If we can find a clearing with a nice view of the sky we could wait for dark and use the location of other stars to pinpoint ours. Or we could just explore and see if there are any outstanding features that may be unique to just this planet or it’s solar system.”

“Sound more like mind work then physical. I’m a soldier, not an astronomer.” James explains.

“True, but we don’t know what is out there. Kaiden and I are going with a few guns just incase we run into trouble, such as hostile wildlife. Or flesh eating plants. I hear some planets have a few of those two.” Garrus adds looking back and forth between the other men.

James stares at them before letting out a hearty laugh. “Well that sounds better than just hammering away out here. When do we leave?”

“Now if you are ready?”

“Just let me grab my guns Garrus.” James answers as he walks away from them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wrex.” Of course the kid was here. Honesty he wasn’t surprised moreso just upset that he had left Shepard’s side. The fact that he had interrupted a meeting betweens the heads of the races did not even bother the krogan. It clearly had the salarian. Wrex hides his smile as the matriarch’s look of irritation.

“Yes, Grunt? Weren’t you in charge of guarding Shepard?”

“I would believe the hospital’s security should be able to do that just fine.” The salarian replies before Grunt had the chance. Wrex was very tempted to just turn off her channel altogether, but this was a meeting he had long been avoiding already. Eve had convinced him to show the salarians a little tolerance. The woman would have him by the balls if he ended the call on the matriarch before the meeting between the four races was done. Wrex stands and turns his back to the screens that held the turian patriarch and the salarian matriarch. He laughs as the human senator quickly stood in suit. The man was nothing like Anderson, or Udine. Wrex was still trying to decide if that was a good thing or not.

“It is about Shepard.” The younger krogan begins. He eyes the other forms in the room. Clearly he did not want to say more in front of them. Perfect.

“Say no more.” Wrex takes the lead towards the door. Grunt snorts before following his leader’s heels.

“Where are you going?!” Demanded the human ambassador.

“Going to check up on the hero that saved your lives.” Wrex answers as he strides out of the room. Grunt slams the door behind them. Wrex had his device open in front of him as he began a message. “So what is it? Has Shepard woken up?” Wrex questions. He hides his anxiousness behind a tone of agitation.

“No.”

Wrex turns around in a white hot fury. “Then why have you left your post?!”

Grunt stares Wrex down as the younger krogan defiantely remains silent. No one wanted the commander to wake up more than him. No one else would make sure her safety was so ensured as Grunt. Wrex knew that. That was why he had thought she had finally awoken. Why else would he had left?

“She was talking, in her sleep.”

Wrex sighs. He was happy to be free of the meeting, but this would not be seen as a reasonable excuse to having left so abruptly.

“The old man said that sometimes humans hear the people from outside their comas in their sleep. Somehow even while out the humans seem to be able to keep talking.”

“Annoying habit of theirs.” Wrex agrees.

“I didn’t believe the old man. He had spoken to her the whole day and she never spoke a word. Once he left with the brat for the night she stated speaking.”

“So she is improving.” Wrex concludes.

Grunt nods but he casts his eyes away.

“Is there something else?”

“I spoke to her. If the human could do it, so could I. There was no one else with us.” Wrex understood. If anyone else had been around Grunt would not have tried talking to her in that state.

“What did she say?”

Grunt snorts. “Ridiculous things.”

“Such as?” Wrex was losing his patience.

“Just come and see her. I need to take a long piss and get smashed before I go back.” Grunt explains.

“Is there no one with her now?”

Grunt shakes his head. “I threaten the doctors that if they left her room before you arrived then I would eat them all.”

“Go on then.”

The younger krogan storms off. His loud stomping growing only harder the farther he went. Wrex could tell he had started running once he turned the corner. Whatever Shepard had said it chilled the young one to his core. A feat he had never seen done before. He wished his guns would help him face what lays ahead, but Wrex knew better. His battle could only be won with patience and will. No amount of bullets will fix any of his problems. A job is never done for a leader.


End file.
